slap, kiss, slap
by zantha19
Summary: Sakura walked along the corridor of the hospital, with clenched fists, a racing heart and short sharp steps. She knew that she should be used to this by now, but it really didn't get any easier.


Sakura walked along the corridor of the hospital, with clenched fists, a racing heart and short sharp steps. She knew that she should be used to this by now, but it really didn't get any easier. Her anger always got the better of her, even after all this time, and how hard she tried to control it. Anger was always the first emotion that she felt, and if not the first then the strongest. Every time something like this happened, the only way she could react was with anger. Even though he did not deserve it.

Her green eyes where now set on a door to her left. The door was open a little, so she saw right into the room. Taking a deep breath she walked forwards, through the door. Her eyes lifted a little and met with a pair of bright blue eyes. When his eyes met hers, she let out a sigh of relief. He was sitting up, smiling at her. She was still angry though. Looking at his huge grin she had to remind herself why she was angry with him. He had nearly got himself killed again, almost left them all. That was why she was angry. She kept saying this to herself as she walked over to him.

"Sakura..." Before he could say any more, she was standing by the right side of the bed, sending him a look that let him know, if he didn't want to get anymore beaten up he should keep quiet. Naruto had leaden from painful experience that when Sakura gave him that look, anything he said was just going to make her madder. Silence was the best reaction, to that look.

"What were you thinking! You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed. Then where would I... we all be…..without you" Even though she was mid- rant, she was just able to catch herself. She let out a loud sigh, while she shook her head. "You are so reckless." Her head was now lowered to the floor. "You never think." Her voice had lost all its volume, it was now just above a whisper. It had also lost nearly all of its anger. "Why don't you use your head more" A half laugh crept into her voice now. As she spoke the last part she landed a light tap to his head. Naruto winced at the hit he thought was coming, then relaxed. This was really nothing compared to the way he thought she would react. He was a little confused.

"I was right, you have a self-abusive personality, and I'm the one that has to deal with you afterwards." Her face curled up into a smile, confusing Naruto even more. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, you idiot."

The last part just came out, she wasn't thinking. It made her think, and a horrible thought crossed her mind. An emptiness seemed to grow inside off her, the light seemed a little dimmer too. Her mouth closed together, like she was biting her lips shout, trying to force something back.

Naruto moved his gaze up from his hands to Sakura, once she had been silent for a few seconds. He recognised the look in her eyes; he had seen it too often to miss it. It was the looks she got when she was reminded of Sasuke, and now how hopeless it looking that they would ever be able to save him. He hated seeing that look. What he didn't know was that he had a very similar look, and she hated seeing it on him, as much as he hated seeing it on her. He thought he knew what was coming, what was bothering her, but he was taken completely by surprise.

Sakura took one large step closer to Naruto. She started to lean forwards, as she lifted her arms up. The force, and speed that she moved towards Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck, almost knocked him back on to the bed.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" She whispered this into his ear. Her hands gripped tightly onto the fabric of his shirts, as she spoke.

She didn't pull away after she spoke, instead she maintained her tight hold. After a few more seconds, Naruto realising that she was not going to let go anytime soon, slowly moved his arms up, and lightly placed his hands on her back. He never saw it, but a faint smile crossed Sakura's face when he returned the hug. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He was alive, and here, she could feel him, his heart beating against her chest.

After what felt like a long time for the two ninja, Sakura slowly and gently pulled away. As she did, she moved her head slightly to the right, facing Naruto's face. Naruto also turned to face Sakura, ready to shot her his trade mark grin. Her lips brushed against his check, over his whisker marks. Naruto misunderstood the situation, and turned his head more towards her, his lips opened slightly.

When Sakura was standing facing Naruto again he saw the look on his face., and knew he was in trouble. "You little pervert. Lady Tsunade was right; you are turning into master Jiraiya." She turned on her heels and quickly left. Despite Naruto's numerous attempts to explain, apologize to her.

She closed the door behind her, then let herself lean back against it. A smile appeared on her face. This time her relief, happiness that he was alive was stronger than her anger. Even though she was impressed by how much Naruto had grown over the years, a part of her missed the person she had first known. It seemed like now he had the world on his shoulders, and wouldn't let anyone help him carry it. It was moments like that, when she saw the person that she used to know. It always gave her great comfort to see. It showed her that no matter what life can through at you, it doesn't have to beat you, you can keep going. If you want to that is.

There is no one else in the world like you Naruto; you are one of a kind.


End file.
